


Punishment

by ClaireMcKenzieFraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fight Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dean, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser
Summary: Dean went on a dangerous hunt by himself even though he promised Cas that he would wait for him and he was hurt. Cas is very very mad at Dean and punishes him to make sure he never does anything that stupid again.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Punishment

“What is wrong with you dude? You need to calm down!”

“What do you mean calm down?!” screamed the angel “I told you not to go and kill this demon alone and you went anyway!”

“Well, Yeah, look Cas I’m a hunter, maybe I’m not a powerful angel but that’s who I am, this motherfucker attacked Sammy I had to go and teach him a lesson.”

Cas was now weirdly calm, and his attitude was a bit strange. A chill ran down Dean’s spine as he swallowed nervously.

“He had to die but you weren’t supposed to go by yourself, we had a plan.”

“We had one, but it would have been too long! He might have escaped, or I don’t know… killed somebody!” He paused. “Look, I don’t understand why this is such a big deal after all. I don’t have any apology to make and especially not to you. I am alive, that demon is dead, and all is well. Sammy will be okay now.”

Dean headed towards the door, but he bumped into Cas’ torso on his way out. This was not normal, he was standing across the room a second ago.

“Cas dammit what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong Dean is that you put yourself in danger like always.”

While he spoke, he was pushing Dean, forcing him to take a step back.

“What’s wrong is that you could be dead right now.”

“What’s wrong is that you lied to me about waiting for me. You went alone and you almost died in the process.”

Cas pointed at Dean’s many injuries. He wasn’t wrong, that demon got a piece of him. The hunter was bleeding pretty badly from his chest and right arm, but we were talking about Dean Winchester. He’ll always hide any weakness he could have, way too proud to call Cas for help. He had just decided to wait for the angel, while bleeding to death. And now, Cas was so mad and scary that Dean wanted to disappear.

“You didn’t even call me after you killed that demon. You’re hurt Dean.”

Dean hit the wall and was surprised by it as he was way too focused on Castiel’s dark eyes to care about anything else.

“Cas I’m sorry okay but I can’t change it now, what’s done is done. Just heal me and it will be like nothing ever happened” Dean tried desperately to escape this awkward situation.

“I don’t think so Dean. I’ll heal you ‘cause otherwise you’ll die but I’m going to punish you after.”

“What the fu…”

Dean was interrupted by Cas’ fingers on his forehead. It wasn’t like always, not sweet, it was rough. Dean sighed in relief when his numerous wounds were healed. They were hurting him like hell. But, his relief was short since Castiel then seized his shirt and turned him against the wall.

“Caaaas can you just explain what the hell you’re doing?”

Dean intended to sound really upset but his words were close to a moan. He wanted to feel Cas against him for so long that he lost control of himself.

“Well, it’s pretty simple Dean. I’m going to spank you for your behavior and then I’ll fuck your tight and sore little ass so that you remember who you belong to. You’ll think twice about doing such a stupid thing next time.”

Dean was really shocked by his angel’s words. The hell he was going to let Castiel spank him. He had enough with his father when he was a kid. But, the second part? Yeah, the hunter had no clue how to deal with it.

“Cas you cannot spank me, I’m a grown-up dammit!”

Cas got closer from the hunter’s ears. “Well, I was born many centuries ago, so I guess I just lost this notion.”

He pulled Dean from the wall and bent him roughly over a table in the back of the room.

“Cas I’m not kidding, will you stop the crap?”

Instead of doing what he was asked, Castiel tied both of the hunter’s hands in his back with a rope.

“I’ll stop whenever I’ll want to stop.”

Dean won’t admit it but the fact that he couldn’t move his hands was pretty hot. Only because it was Cas though. He trusted him no matter what, even if right now, the situation was a bit out of control.

Cas unbuckled Dean’s belt and took off Dean’s jeans and briefs.

“Ca-Cas please just stop.”

“Don’t be such a cry baby I thought you were a hunter, are you not?”

There was no room for an answer as Castiel’s right hand landed roughly on Dean’s ass. Dean gasped in shock and buried his head between his arms whilst making a strange muffled sound somewhere between a scream and a groan. The angel repeated the process another time, and another time, and another time. After fifteen spanks, Dean was a pleading mess. His ass was sore, yeah ok, Cas wasn’t faking it, but he was also really turned on by his angel’s sudden dominance. Dean slightly turned to see Cas’s face and, as expected he was staring at him intently. His angel was always so hot, and Dean wasn’t sure if he was doing this on purpose or out of innocence. One thing was certain now, Cas was not an innocent angel.

“Are you done now Cas?”

“Well, for the first part, yes I am indeed done.”

First part? First part? Oh, fucking hell. He really intended to fuck him right here? Dean was surprised when he felt Cas against his back.

“Yes, I will fuck you right here and right now.”

“Cas what the hell you can read my mind?”

“Only yours. Profound bound and all, remember?”

Dean suddenly felt a bit guilty. It was true, they both share a unique bond and yet, he just left without Cas on a suicide mission. _Sorry Cas_ he thought.

“That is a start, but it won’t be enough for this time Dean.”

Dean heard the angel unbuckled his belt behind him and shivered in … anticipation? Oh damn, he couldn’t believe that he was so turned on by Cas.

“Cas, have you locked the door?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Sammy might come here.”

“He knows better.”

Dean wondered what he meant by that, but soon forgot when he was interrupted by an amazing sensation.

“What, what is that?”

“My Grace is stretching you open Dean.”

The sensation was amazing, nothing have ever felt this good before and Dean was moaning and shaking desperately. He started to move his hips in an attempt to bring the invisible fingers deeper in his ass. It was almost unbearable.

“Look at you. Looks like your body already knows who he belongs to.”

Dean was already near, but in a second, the grace was gone and Castiel squeezed the hunter’s dick at the base to prevent him from climaxing.

The hunter’s voice broke as tears ran down his cheeks. He was on the edge since Castiel started to spank him and he was quite certain that he’ll become insane if he didn’t come soon.

“Well, you should have thought about that earlier. You won’t come until I say so and this is not now.”

Castiel took his pants off and loosened his tie.

“How badly do you want my dick Dean?”

The hunter remained quiet. He was shaking. His dick was so hard that it was hurting him, but he understood. He understood that what Castiel was doing was nothing compared to what he did. He could have died, and it was like he finally realized that. Dean was exhausted.

“I’m so-sorry Cas.”

“I said, how badly do you want my dick Dean?”

Dean managed to free his hands from the rope -he had been tied before by crazy people during hunts- and turned around to face his angel. He kneeled in front of him and looked up.

“I need it, I need you to fuck me right now. Feel free to use my holes as you please, I’m yours to fuck.”

Dean could see Castiel’s eyes darken with lust and need as he approached the hunter.

“Open your filthy mouth.”

Dean did so and Cas pushed himself in, fast. The hunter chocked as he struggled to breathe while Castiel fucked his mouth roughly. He moaned around Castiel’s shaft when he gripped his hair. The hunter was enjoying every second of it, he loved to give blow jobs to his angel. He tried to reach his own cock to seek some relief but Castiel threw his hand away and took a step back with a groan. He spun Dean around and pushed him to make him stand on all fours. Dean grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks, letting Cas see his wet hole desperately clenching around nothing but air.

“Please Cas, I need you to fuck me, need your thick cock in me.”

“What a slut you are Dean, look at you. All spread for me, so needy.”

Castiel leaned forward and licked his hole, making the hunter squirm and cry out. And then, without any warning, Castiel lined himself up with Dean’s entrance and plunged in all the way. Even though he had been prepped before, Dean winced a bit at the sudden intrusion but Castiel gave him no time to adjust as he was slamming in and out of him at a punishing pace. Yet, Dean was so aroused that the pain soon disappeared, and he was moaning and screaming Castiel’s name so loudly that he thought the whole country would hear him getting fucked. This thought made him clench around Cas’ cock and the angel groaned in Dean’s ear.

“You’re so good around me Dean, so tight, so hot. It’s like your ass was made for my cock.”

The angel moved slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts and Dean’s vision became blurry with unbearable pleasure. Castiel was hitting Dean’s prostate with every powerful thrust and they were both panting and very very close. Dean made a high-pitched sound that he never heard himself made before and Cas seemed to love it. He reached for Dean’s neck and pulled his hair towards him to face Dean and he kissed him like he needed this to live which was almost true.

“Come for me Dean”

As if his body was only waiting for those four words to let go, Dean came with a loud scream, clenching around Cas’ cock, his hot cum spilling on the floor. Castiel was still thrusting in him even though Dean was now really sensitive.

“Ohhhh Caaas, I need your cum, please cum in my ass.”

Castiel made a final thrust, sinking deeply in Dean’s ass and came, flooding the hunter’s ass with his hot semen. They both collapsed on the floor and Castiel pulled out, earning a muffled moan from Dean. He admired his work, the hunter was covered in come, some of it dripping from his ass. Dean was certain that he'll be sore for days, thinking about Cas every time he'll try to sit. Castiel searched in his trench-coat’s jacket and got a plug that he was keeping for this exact moment. He suddenly pushed the plug in Dean’s well-used puffy hole and Dean squirmed in surprise.

“I guess that my come kept in your ass will be enough to remind you who you belong to Dean. From now one, there will be no more “I’m a grown-up” lame excuse for putting yourself in danger. You are mine Dean, I love you and I won’t let you end up dead just because you were too proud to ask for help. Dean was spent but he managed to turn around to face his angel.

“You what?”

“I love you Dean, but you already knew that.”

Tears were falling down the hunter’s cheeks as he hugged Castiel tightly, burying his face in the angel’s neck. Castiel was a bit surprised but he hold Dean close too.

“I’m so sorry Cas, please forgive me. I’ve been stupid like always.”

Castiel started to rub Dean’s back and hair to calm the hunter.

“Sshh don’t worry it’s okay, I’ve got you. I forgive you, of course I forgive you.”

Dean removed his head from his angel’s neck and looked at him in the eye before kissing him slowly.

“I love you Castiel. Always have always will.”

“And?”

“I promise I won’t do anything like that again.”

“Good. Then, I won't have to punish you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this fic and don't hesitate to put suggestions in the comments, I'll do my best. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
